Flames and Dust
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Vongola. A feared name in the Underground world and across all the continents. The leader, Don Vongola went to Headmaster Ozpin for one thing: A simple Application.


**Flames To Dust**

* * *

><p><strong>This will be starting right after team getting paired up. <strong>

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Ozpin looked down at the sheets in front of him. Carefully reading over the words, numbers, and punctuations. The only noise in his office were the gears turning in his room and the breathing of the two men inside. His guest sipped his coffee quietly. Espresso from Italaizo, the young man had good taste.<p>

This was an _interesting_ meeting to say the least. He did not expect for an application to be filed in this late. Nor did he even expect an application like this to come from a...

"So?" His guest asked. Though his voice was young and youthful, the Headmaster could detect a tiredness to it, an experienced voice.

Ozpin smiled. "His qualifications seem well thought out. I would expect nothing less from someone from your Family, Don Vongola."

The Brown haired, brown eyed Don smiled back at him. "He is actually _family_, as well. My half brother. My _father_." the Don's voice grew tight at the word. Almost disgusted at saying the word. "Was unfaithful to my mother during his time away." He sighed as he held his espresso between his hands. "I only found about him, after I had assumed control of Vongola. When I was 14. I've raised him since he was 7."

"hmmm" Ozpin did not comment on this revelation. He had heard of the Young Lion of Vongola. While the man was feared, his 'private' life seemed to be a mess. How distasteful. "So why come to me with this application. I am wondering... Why you are even sending him here in the first place. If you wanted him to be a hunter, he has the necessary qualifications already. His weapon is more-"

"I do not want him to use that weapon." Don Vongola sighed. Placing the cup down, the Don looked the Headmaster in the eyes. "He was trained as a Mafioso. Not as a hunter. He knows how to _kill_ not protect. I want him to protect, being a hunter can teach him that .I do not want this life for him."

Ozipn nodded. He understood once people made a choice, _the choice_. It was impossible to come back from.

"I have already provided him weapons from his _mother_'s side. His grandfather was a hunter, of some status."

Ozpin, once again, nodded. He had heard of the boy's legacy. "Does he know how to wield it?"

A snort of amusement was his answer. "He would know how to use a butter knife better. No, he'll need to start over from scratch. I've tried having one of my _Family _teach him the basics, but all of his instincts are wrong." A shrug. "Either way, I want him to enter this year, so he won't be out of place in his age group."

Ozpin nodded. "What will this mean for our school. I certainly do not want, nor need protection for my school."

A pause. They both _knew_ what Ozpin wanted. A favor for a favor. "If you need to contact me to settle this arrangement, talk to Jaune. He will know how to contact me. I do not give _favors_ out easily, Headmaster Ozipn." There was a tint in the Don's eye, a glint of fire. "Please watch over him. Do not give him special favors, or privileges. And do not let his connection to us leak out. It is dangerous enough to let him out of our sight."

Ozpin nodded as he looked down at the sheets once more. "I will _fix_ the application and slip it in. I assume he will be Jaune Vongola?"

"No," The don replied, standing up. "We never use Vongola as our last name. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. And he is Jaune Arc."

"Jaune Arc." Ozpin repeated, smiling slightly. "It will be an interesting year indeed."

Don Sawada paused at the door, chuckling slightly. He looked nostalgic for some reason. Giving Ozpin a smile. "I'm sure it will." With that , the Don swept out of the room silently, leaving the headmaster to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jaune opened his eyes, as saw an unfamiliar ceiling. 'Shit'. A shock wave of Adrenaline ran through him. Had he been captured? He can't be used as bait? Even worse, as blackmail. No, Fratellone would be in trouble if he had captured. He sat up quickly and looked around. He had to find an exit, find a weapon, find a way to contact-<p>

He saw three other beds laid out, each with familiar faces sleeping in them. 'Oh' That's right. Fratellone had sent him to be a hunter, and he had just became a team leader. Jaune sighed as he rubbed his face. Why did his half brother even send him here? He didn't know a thing about being a hunter. He barely knew any history, courtesy of living in a rural area. He knew how to fight, but that was with _his_ weapon, not the old relic from his mother's side.

He could barely hold the shield properly, let alone wave the sword. He didn't understand how Yamamoto did it. Jaune looked out to the right, towards the window. It was a bit early in the morning, around 6, and the sun had yet to peek out. Movers had apparently taken their luggage into their assigned room, but Team JNPR didn't unpack. After going to the medical office, than the group ceremony, and _than_ dinner, the team had been wiped out. All of them had hit the bathrooms and jumped into bed.

'Oh man, I have to talk to lead them.' Jaune wailed in his head. 'I'm not a leader. I'm probably just a grunt, following orders. And I have to talk to them, I don't even know what's a good ice breaker. Movies? I haven't even seen any. Maybe music. I can play the guitar, but what if they can't play. Oh man.' Jaune held his head in his hands. Letting out a quiet groan.

He stopped in his whining as he heard a slight roll to the side. He looked over and saw that the orange haired girl, Nora, had rolled over on her side. 'I'm an idiot. Gotta be quiet so they can get some sleep' Jaune let out a sigh, and slipped out of bed. He went over and stashed his Pajamas, hand me downs from Lambo. Apparently, they were lightning resistant and could stop small caliber bullets. 'Though' Jaune thought, as he took off his pajamas. ' The bunny shoes are a bit much.'

A smile crossed his face as he remembered their goodbyes. The whole family had been there, even Hibari and Mukuro. They stood each other just long enough to say their goodbyes to him. Though Fratellone had confiscate half of their goodbye gifts, saying that they were inappropriate for school. He had to admit that grenades, poison, and a healthy supply of Ramen (if there was such a thing) were not something you handed out regularly.

Jaune saw a box with a note on it at the doorstep. Looking down at it, he read: _School uniform_

Opening it slightly, he saw that there were uniforms labeled for each of them. Grabbing his own, while laying out the other uniforms, he got dressed quickly. A yawn escaped as he finished. 'Man I wan't some coffee.'

Jaune moved, still quietly, towards his luggage. Only two brown boxes and a large blue luggage full of clothes. He opened the larger of the two boxes, nestled in the corner, and found his goal. Taking out the espresso maker. A gift from Reborn, who had gotten him addicted to coffee. It was a black tube with three layers. The top part was the grinder, where the beans would be put. The second part was the tray to filter water through, and the last part held the water. It was a portable Espresso maker.

Jaune smiled as he put in the beans. He pressed the button, and the crank on the top turned quietly. Grabbing his water bottle, he filled the lower half with water. When it was full, he pressed the button and waited.

"Making coffee this early?" A quiet voice whispered behind him.

Jaune jolted up and turned around in surprise, hand clutching his chest. He saw that Pyrrha had woken up and was smiling at him. She was still in her pajamas, a small short and a T-shirt, with the Cereal she had been sponsored by plastered on front.

Jaune nodded "Yea, Want a cup?"

The red haired girl smiled and nodded. "Sure. Umm" She paused as she looked at his attire. "Uniforms?"

Jaune nodded towards the uniforms he had laid out on the table. "over there. Umm, the bathroom is just down the hall. I could leave if you want me to."

Pyrrha waved her hand. "no, no its ok I'll just go down the hall." She grabbed her uniform, as well as a small bag that looked to contain her hygiene products, and exited silently out of the room.

Jaune grabbed paper cups from his box and set out two of them. Thinking better of it, he grabbed another two, for the final two members of his team. Huh, his team. Jaune let out another sigh, as he felt a weight push him down. It was a responsibility. Like that of a Don's. You had to make sure your team was alright. You had to trust your team to get he job done. And when they couldn't, you needed to find a solution. But could he do that? All he knew... was assassination. He was trained to be a Mafioso, not a Hunter.

'And all of this leads back to the question' Jaune thought bitterly. 'Why Did he send me here?'

Jaune leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. Why indeed.

"SO?" Nora let out a loud cheer as they ate breakfast, coffee cups in hand.

Ren sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eat your pancakes, Nora, we have class in thirty minutes."

"OK REN" She cheerfully replied. Digging into her four pancakes with a fervor Jaune had only seen in Ryohei.

Ren looked back at Jauen, an annoyed look on his face, though it seemed more resigned than anything else. "Well, now we now not to give Nora coffee, right Jaune?"

Jaune smiled as he rubbed the bac of his head sheepishly. "Yeaaa... sorry about that."

Ren waved him off with an amused smile. "Don't worry. It wasn't so bad as the time she had eaten half a bucket of Nutella." Ren paused for a moment, shuddering. "Both our parents had spent a day doing damage control on their houses."

"You two were neighbors."

Ren nodded. "Childhood friends."

Jaune smiled at the thought. Child hood friends. He never really had that. Living out with his mother til he was seven. When Tsuna had come into his life, he was so much older than him. The rest of the family were older, wanting to protect him, keeping him slightly shielded from the family business. I-pin and Lambo were never home often. When they did, they would hang out of course, but those moments were far and few in between.

"Cool" Jaune continued the conversation. 'At least we're having a good conversation. Even though this will be the last time I make coffee for Nora.' The way she had jumped up and down from their dorm to the dining hall, never again. "You went in the same school and everything."

Ren smiled. "Yep, Signal Academy. We lived nearby and took the train every day."

"Fo- fwive years" Nora said, while swallowing, an ever present grin on her face.

"I heard Signal has a great reputation, for preparing you." Pyrrha commented. "It's up there with Sanctum in terms of Combat training."

'Combat training huh.' Jaune thought. 'I am so far behind' Jaune thought as he remembered his new weapons. A sword and a shield. Jeez.

"How about you Juane?" Pyrrha asked politely.

Jaune felt his face flush. "W-well. I'm not-. I was trained by my family. Home schooled really." 'Depends if fighting for your life is homeschooling.' Hibari and Gokudera had both agreed to train him. And they said if they weren't trying to kill you, training wouldn't matter. He still had cold sweat the time Gokuder had brought out his Box Weapon.

Jaune shrugged. "I'm still getting used to fighting Grim and stuff. Not really used to it." Jaune chuckled nervously. Fighting grim was something he had never experienced before. Sure, he saw them on the T.V, Internet, and books but seeing one up close, real close, made him a bit scared. Not as scared as Hibari coming after you with a Cloud infused tonfa, but still a bit scary.

Jaune rubbed his ring finger nervously. He missed the weight on his right hand. He had left his ring, _the ring_ in his room. No need for anyone to see it. Tsuna had _ordered _to keep his identity and connection to Vongola a secret. It had been given to him when he was twelve.

"_This was a gift from an old friend. Lancia." Tsuna smiled at him. They were sitting up on the roof of the mansion. Looking out at the stars. Chrome had brought them hot Cocoa, but had left to tuck in Lambo and I-pin. Tsuna said he wanted to talk to Jaune alone. _

_Jaune looked at the ring, glinting in Tsuna's hands. It was black ring, with silver tracings, a dragon in the middle. There was even a small jewel in the middle. _

"_It's really cool" Jaune said, looking back at Tsuna. _

_He received a chuckle. Fratellone continued. "You know about our powers right? Our gifts?"_

_Jaune nodded. His mother had made sure to teach him how to use his Wave energy, the dust running through their bodies. Humans, all creatures really, were born from dust, or energy. His family, and some other families, had the ability to concentrate the dust in their body to produce flames. _

_Tsuna slipped the ring on, next to the Vongola ring. Jaune saw his older brother focus for a bit. At first a glow appeared and than a flame bloomed from the ring._

"_Wow!" The flame filled his focus. It was so beautiful. It was clear, colorful, and even seemed to sparkle. Than the flame died down and vanished. Jaune blinked at the disappearance and looked back up. _

_Taking off the ring, Tsuna surprised Jaune. Gently taking his hand, Tsuna pressed the ring into his hand. "This ring saved my life."_

"It did?!" Jaune had always thought of Tsuna as invincible. Nothing stood in his way, not the Varia, not Byakuran, and not even the Simo family.

_Tsuna smiled. "Yea, but that is a story for another time. I wan't you to have it. To remind you, that no matter where you are, no matter how far you've come, and alone you may feel sometimes. There are always people who love you and care for you. And you draw strength from that."_

_Jaune smiled. "I will!" _

"It's almost time for class." Ren sipped water, as he started to clean up his plates.

Jaune nodded, his right hand still missing the weight of the ring.

* * *

><p>"And now let us introduce our lovely continent-" Professor Oobleck continued on. His voice quick and sharp. Jaune, who had thought ahead, had was listening attentively, not taking notes.<p>

"Not taking notes?" Pyrrha asked, still writing furiously.

Jaune gave her a small smile, and flicked his finger towards his scroll. It was on a small stand pointed at Professor Oobleck and the white board behind him. "I got a modified scroll. Allows me to take video and record " Irie had modified it for him.

"Wow, nice. I''ll have to borrow it sometime." Pyrrha said, as she slowed down in her writing, even shaking her tired wrist.

"Yea, no problem."

He had to admit, this history was quite different. The history he learned mostly had to due with the bosses and family relations. Boss Enma had given him a book on it.

"_It's important to know who to be nice to and who you should punch in the face." He put it bluntly._

Jaune leaned back, continuing to listen to the lecture, sighed and settled in for the long haul.

* * *

><p><em>'O<em>h Crap!' Jaune thought to himself. He ducked under the swing to his head, spinning around on his heel. 'Umm, how did it go again?' Jaune slashed upwards, moving forward. His opponent stepped backwards, easily dodging. Jaune pressed forward, slashing right, than left.

Pyrrha ducked under the first follow up. And than used her shield to block the other strike. Spinning and striking near the hilt of his sword, she easily disarmed him. Jaune leaned back, hands up in surrender. "Wow, I got my but kicked."

Pyrrha giggled slightly. "But you're not so bad yourself."

Jaune felt his face flush slightly. "Yea, I guess." Against the grim, he had no idea what to expect. But against people, that was something he was more comfortable.

Pyrrha sheathed her sword, as Jaune went to retrieve his.

"You said you were home schooled right?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune put away Crocea Mors and nodded.

"Yea, by one of the people who raised me."

"Your father-"

"_No_" Jauen said quickly, his voice harsh. Pyrrha stepped back slightly surprised at the sudden shift.

"Sorry Jaune, I didn't mean-" Pyrrha began to apologize.

Jaune waved his hand. "it's fine. My _father_" Jaune shrugged. "is someone I don't like to talk about. I was taught by a family friend. Just the basics though."

Jaune looked away from Pyrrha. He wasn't angry at her, not at all. She was just curious. But, Iemitsu was a _tricky _topic around him. He had breezed in his life, on and off. Dropping off things, saying _sweet_ things to his mom. But, he could see in his father's eyes, that regret. And he hated it, despised it. It was only when Tsuna, showing up in casual clothes and a gentle smile, did he ever have a figure to look up to.

Pyrrha, still feeling that Jaune was a bit down, at the mention of his father, tried to make it up to him. "How about we train some more? After classes?"

Jaune paused at the offer, looking thoughtful. "Sure. Where do you want to do it?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>Jaune stared at the stars, from his spot on the roof. He jumped across a couple of the dorms to get to the this spot. It was on the slanted part of the roof that faced the entrance of beacon. He had gone out with jeans, a white t-shirt and grey jacket for tonight. No need to wear his armor all the time.<p>

Life in beacon was _nice_. His team was the best he could ask for. Pyrrha, the epitome of a golden girl, was fun, nice, kind and what have you. He felt honored to even know her, let alone be on the same team. Ren was a quiet guy, real quiet, but he always felt Ren had their best intentions in mind. Nora. Well, Nora filled that craziness in his life. Spending so much time at the mansion, Vongola style craziness was the norm for him. Nora helped fill some of that missing fun.

Team RWBY, their neighbors, were fun to hang out with. Ruby, the young prodigy, laughed at his jokes and it felt easy to hang out with her. Weiss was cold, but he felt he could get past her _icy_ exterior one day. He liked her. It was like one of those unconquerable goals. He just loved the challenge. Jaune didn't talk a lot to Blake and Yang, but they were nice as well.

But overall, even with this nice, easy going life. It was all _boring_.

No adventure, no figuring things out as he went, no life threatening situations. It felt boring. He wasn't a junkie, and he wasn't stupid. He knew peace was a luxury and boring was a sign of that peace.

But he wondered still, Why?

The moon was out, glistening in full glory.

Jaune took out his ring and slipped it on his finger. Focusing for a moment, Jauen recalled how to summon his will. His resolution. Just like his Older brother. Just like the how Vongola was founded.

Jaune focused on one thing.

Protect.

An Orange flame lit on the ring, not as pure as Tsuna's. But it was a Sky flame.

Jaune stared at the flame, which was flickering gently.

Protect. That was what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Fratellone- Big brother <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review ;)**


End file.
